Más Allá De La Puerta
by Cordovezza
Summary: ONE SHOT especial Halloween. Candy aún traumatizada con la experiencia fantasmagórica de su niñez debe enfrentarse nuevamente a esa habitación. Pase, lea, espero pueda dormir wuajajaja (risa diabólica)


Los personajes de Candy Candy no los creé yo, pero los amo. Pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

Más allá de la Puerta

Caminaba descalza, a un ritmo tan lento que apenas hacía perceptible el ruido de sus pisadas. Los niños dormían, la tía Elroy roncaba despreocupadamente en el otro extremo de la casa, Albert se encontraba en un viaje de negocios. La servidumbre se había retirado temprano a sus hogares, la mansión estaba completamente a oscuras, cubierta por un silencio sepulcral.

̶ ¡Demonios! ¡por qué tenía que ser justamente esa recámara! ̶ bufó para sí. Se sentía expuesta, temerosa de avanzar, pero escuchaba ruidos en la habitación que quedaba al fondo del corredor, la misma en la que, siendo una pequeña de doce años, le pareció ver una figura fantasmagórica al acecho. Sus piernas temblaban, el delgado camisón de dormir se pegaba a su cuerpo dificultando su avance. El calor era apremiante, sin embargo, Candy sentía cada vez más frío a medida que se aproximaba al umbral.

Se detuvo en la entrada, como si se hubiese arrepentido de su decisión, después de todo, ya no se escuchaba nada extraño. Dio la vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos, cuando desde adentro escuchó el inquietante sonido de algo de vidrio quebrándose contra el piso. Se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo un grito, buscó a su alrededor algo para protegerse que pudiese usar como un arma, pero no encontró nada.

̶ Dios mío no puedo irme, los niños duermen cerca, si alguien entró tengo que averiguarlo ¡Vamos Candy, sé razonable! tal vez es un gato…

Movió el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola lentamente al cargar su peso. El cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, iluminándose levemente al filtrarse algo de la luz del corredor. Entró en pánico cuando comprobó que en el suelo estaban los restos de un antiguo jarrón familiar. No quería ingresar por completo sin saber qué estaba pasando, pero al lado de la chimenea se percató que estaba apoyado el atizador, si corría rápidamente podría alcanzarlo y volver de nuevo a la entrada.

Respiró hondo, entrando como una bocanada para tomar la herramienta, pero el pánico la inundó cuando vio que tras de sí la puerta se cerraba bruscamente. Apenas veía, intentó calmarse, su respiración agitada la traicionaba emitiendo un ruido delator. Sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, a tientas caminó con el atizador levantado en señal de amenaza. Llegó a la pared más próxima recordando de improviso que en ese cuarto la luz estaba detrás de la puerta.

̶ No puedo volver allí, si hay alguien en la pieza de seguro permanece cerca de la entrada. No me moveré hasta saber qué está pasando ̶ caviló en silencio.

Recorrió el lugar con sus ojos ya más acostumbrados al entorno. No había nada fuera de lugar, sin embargo, sentía una presencia muy cerca.

̶ ¿Hay alguien aquí? ̶ no aguantó más, la pregunta salió de su boca sin pensar en las consecuencias.

La luz de la habitación se prendió y apagó, eso fue suficiente para que Candy corriera despavorida hacia la entrada, intentando salir sin importar las consecuencias.

̶ ¡Dios mío por favor ayúdame! ̶ comenzó a rezar el Padrenuestro, infructuosamente tiraba la manilla, pero la puerta no se abría. Candy estaba desesperada, no quería gritar, si lo hacía, sus hijos y la anciana con que vivía entrarían en pánico, pero sabía que tenían que salir de esa casa de inmediato antes de que ocurriese lo peor.

Al percatarse que la salida estaba trancada, supo que tendría que hacer frente a lo que fuera que estuviese entrampando su huida. Intentó serenarse lo más que pudo, sujetó firmemente el atizador y de sopetón dio vuelta golpeando de lleno un bulto que cayó como un saco de arena al suelo. Se acercó con el mismo coraje que el miedo le había otorgado, pateando con todas sus fuerzas a quien se encontraba de espaldas. Sintió un quejido gutural, luego de ello, la figura exhaló por última vez, quedando todo en silencio.

Candy no cabía en sí, no sabía quien estaba en el suelo, pero de seguro era una persona. De pronto, un sentimiento de culpa sin sentido la invadió. Sus genes de enfermera comenzaron a atormentarla por haber dañado a otro ser sin conocer sus intenciones.

¿Y si lo había matado? nunca imaginó golpear de lleno a alguien cuando empuñó el atizador, lo había pensado más como un mecanismo de defensa, ver ahora que un cuerpo yacía en el suelo hizo que su conciencia elucubrara ahora todo tipo de explicaciones lógicas para justificar esa presencia. Tal vez, era alguien de la servidumbre que había regresado a la casa…

Con la herramienta movió el cuerpo, pero éste no respondía y yacía de bruces, con la cara cubierta por uno de sus brazos. Si quería saber quien era, tendría que darlo vuelta. La penumbra no contribuía en absoluto, así que decidió acercarse para tomarle el pulso en el cuello. Necesitaba saber si esta persona vivía aún.

̶ ¡Dios mío, por favor que sólo esté inconsciente! No permitas que le haya quitado la vida a nadie, te lo suplico.

Se aproximó sin soltar el atizador, volviendo a mover aquel cuerpo esta vez con su pie derecho. Ni se inmutó, por lo cual decidió finalmente agacharse para sentir sus latidos poniendo dos dedos en el cuello de aquel extraño ¿o sería una mujer?, por lo menos en la penumbra no lo parecía.

Tocó con sus dedos lo que parecía ser la yugular de aquel individuo, pero lo que descubrió la horrorizó, el cuello estaba cubierto de pelos, ¡aquello no era humano! desesperada trató de dar la vuelta para correr, pero fue sujetada de ambos brazos por lo que le parecieron dos garras que la inmovilizaron inmediatamente, comenzó a gritar y patear, pero entonces la criatura le tapó la boca, estaba perdida, temía por sus hijos, alcanzó un pedazo de vidrio del suelo e hirió al animal en una de sus garras, éste respondió con un gruñido soltándola por un segundo, el cual ella aprovechó para forcejear tratando de soltarse del otro brazo. Pateó de lleno a la criatura en el estómago, pero ésta se puso delante de la puerta, adivinando su intenciones de escapar.

Candy iba a gritar nuevamente, pero ahogó el ruido al pensar que sus hijos serían los primeros en sentirla, seguramente entrarían a la pieza y serían devorados. Sus ojos se aguaron al recordarlos, probablemente no saldría con vida de allí, pero al menos su familia estaría a salvo si el monstruo pensaba que estaba sola. Tendría que inmolarse no veía otra opción. El animal estaba alerta a su próximo movimiento, la miraba fijo, con unos pequeños ojos rojos apenas perceptibles, que destacaban como si fuesen dos llamas de vela encendidas. Lograba distinguir lo que parecía ser su hocico, alargado, con filosos dientes blancos. Respiraba profusamente, como si estuviese ansioso, tal vez hambriento.

Finalmente decidió acercarse lentamente a la fiera, tratando de apaciguarla. Si no podía salir de allí, al menos intentaría domarla. Caminó cautelosa hacia ella, mostrando al menos externamente tranquilidad, estiró sus manos, para que no sintiera que ella era una amenaza, y le susurró dulcemente:

̶ Tranquilo grandote, no te haré daño, no tengas miedo, shhhh shhhh shhhh ̶ decía Candy para tratar de calmar al animal.

De pronto, vio como los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a apagarse, como si la llama en ellos se estuviese consumiendo, no sabía lo que pasaba, lo sintió aullar brevemente, para luego nuevamente desplomarse en la entrada.

Sus ojos no podían creer la experiencia sobrenatural que presenciaban, en el suelo, la criatura comenzó a disminuir su tamaño, removiéndose violentamente, cambiando sus formas, emitiendo gruñidos y luces fulgurantes desde el centro de su pecho. Estaba atónita, pero la figura que apareció la dejó en shock, el contorno de una silueta que conocía más que a sí misma se formó frente a ella.

̶ ¿AAAAlbert? ¡Santo Cielo Albert no es posible! ̶ los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas, corrió hacia él, acariciando su cuerpo abatido.

̶ ¡Reacciona, te lo suplico! ̶ lo abrazó llorando profusamente sobre su pecho, no entendía nada, pero era él, su Albert, en el piso, casi inerte. Rápidamente corrió a encender la luz, sí, era el amor de su vida. Gracias a Dios tenía pulso, abrió sus labios y comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca, coordinadamente comenzó a aplicarle dos bocanadas de aire junto a un masaje cardiaco, repitiendo el ciclo por lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente su marido abrió los ojos.

̶ ¡Creí que te había perdido mi vida! ̶ dijo Candy acariciándole el cabello.

Ninguno de los dos habló, se miraron con los ojos humedecidos, con el corazón en la garganta. Albert lloró en silencio, mientras sentía la calidez del cariño que su mujer le prodigaba. Así permanecieron por más de una hora, tirados en el piso, ella cobijándolo, él recomponiéndose lentamente.

Pasado mucho tiempo, Candy sintió que una enorme mano sacaba los cabellos de su rostro, abrazándola con inmensa ternura.

̶ Mi vida, no sé por donde empezar. No puedo perderte, por favor no me abandones después de ver el monstruo que soy ̶ Albert hundió el rostro en el cabello de su esposa, inhalando el aroma que apaciguaba su corazón.

̶ ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí Albert? ¿Cómo has podido callar esto tantos años? Dijiste que compartiríamos todo, tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados, no sé qué pensar ̶ Candy se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sollozando ̶ No confías en mí, no creíste que lo entendería ¿verdad? Pero no has tenido problemas en matarme del susto ¿acaso no te das cuenta que podría hasta haberme infartado? ̶ se había volteado hacia su esposo mirándolo colérica.

̶ Amor mío por favor no me mires así, todos estos años he vivido acongojado, escondiéndome de esta maldición, con miedo a que tú o los niños pudiesen verme. Sólo lo hice pensando en ustedes, son mi vida, si los perdiera, no podría seguir respirando ̶ tomó a Candy del mentón para que lo viese directamente a sus ojos azules, más oscuros que lo normal, luego prosiguió su relato.

̶ Cada vez que salgo de negocios es porque se ha pronosticado luna llena, es una maldición que cargo desde que tengo uso de razón. Entiendo que es una herencia familiar, no todos los Andrew la poseen, sólo los que directamente han llevado el apellido. Mi padre la sufrió, mi hermana Padua, y al parecer, yo soy el último portador.

La mirada de Candy se había suavizado, cambiando hacia un semblante de preocupación. En silencio continuó escuchando el relato, no quería interrumpir, necesitaba saberlo todo.

̶ Por eso mis padres construyeron esta mansión lejos de Chicago, mi madre nos enseño desde muy pequeños a tomar toda clase de precauciones para no ser vistos durante nuestras transformaciones. Esta habitación es una de ellas, se cierra automáticamente al entrar, tiene todas las comodidades para permanecer en ella durante días, detrás de la biblioteca hay un botón que al presionarlo lleva a un cuarto aledaño con cocina, baño y completamente insonorizado. Sólo que no tiene ventana, por lo que a veces suelo volver acá para ver a los niños cuando están en el jardín, o algunas noches me acerco a la puerta hasta que siento tu aroma.

̶ ¿Quieres decir que durante estos cinco años de casados, nunca has salido de viaje, sino que has permanecido en este cuarto encerrado, transformado en un animal?

̶ Bueno, al decirlo así parece una locura, ja, ja, ja. Lo siento, no pude evitar hacer una estúpida broma, estoy muy nervioso. Nunca he salido del país desde que nos casamos Candy, no quería dejarlos, tenía miedo de que los niños…

̶ ¡Qué pasa con los niños! Noooo no me digas que ellos…

̶ No Candy, escúchame por favor. Ya los hice examinar, también se analizaron sus muestras de sangre, por alguna razón que desconozco ello no portan la maldición, lo más probable es que sea porque llevan tu sangre ̶ Albert la besó en la frente abrazándola fuertemente ̶ sé que estás confundida, pero por favor créeme, jamás en mi vida he conocido una mujer que calme mi corazón como lo haces tú, te amo con todo mi ser, creo que esa paz es tan fuerte que fue capaz de anular la maldición librando a nuestros pequeños de este calvario.

Candy ya procesaba toda su vida en su cabeza, ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido, era como si hubiese encontrado las piezas de un puzle que durante años no cuadraba del todo.

̶ ¿Por eso trabajaste en esa clínica veterinaria en Inglaterra?

̶ Sí, el doctor Martin siempre lo supo, y las noches de luna llena me encerraba en una de las jaulas.

̶ ¿Por eso viviste tanto tiempo vagando en el bosque como un ermitaño?

̶ Los animales no me juzgan Candy, han sido siempre mis fieles compañeros.

̶ ¿Y tu pérdida de memoria?

̶ Una caída casi fatal, luego de una transformación.

̶ ¿Tu viaje eterno a África?

̶ George averiguó una posible cura en una tribu que jamás encontré.

̶ No puedo Albert, no puedo entender cómo durante todos estos años no confiaste en mí ̶ Candy intentó separarse de su abrazo, pero él no la dejó.

̶ Por favor mi vida, te lo suplico, no me dejes. Eres la razón de que ame la vida, no te alejes de mí ̶ Albert la miró cual mascota apaleada, y ella no fue capaz de continuar luchando. Lo besó dulcemente, él la apretó contra su pecho hundiendo sus manos en su cabello, oliéndola, devolviéndole el beso en una forma más posesiva. Recorrió la espalda de su amada poniéndole la piel de gallina, se sonrió al comprobar que no traía nada bajo el camisón, despertando súbitamente su lujuria. A pesar de todo, se contuvo. No quería espantarla, no era el momento, estaban en otra cosa, después de todo, no podía ser tan animal.

̶ Guardé toda esta porquería sólo para mí, porque no quería involucrarte. Los niños y tú son todo lo que necesito en mi mundo, y si tengo que encerrarme de por vida para que no huyan despavoridos ten por seguro que lo seguiré haciendo.

̶ ¿Qué tratabas de hacer cuando entré? ¡Por qué quisiste atacarme!

̶ No fue así, nunca creí que me golpearías, no quería que me vieras, pero sin querer boté un jarrón e irrumpiste en la habitación, creí que el momento había llegado, traté de acercarme para hablarte pero me golpeaste. No era mi intención asustarte, cuando desperté ibas a salir histérica, necesitaba que te calmaras, cuando estoy transformado es como una prisión, puedo pensar como yo, pero mi comportamiento es animal, tenía que lograr que te dieses cuenta quién era por tus propios medios.

̶ Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, creí que moriría y que los niños serían devorados después de mí, estaba aterrada ̶ una lágrima furtiva escapó del rostro de Candy, siendo limpiada por Albert en forma inmediata.

̶ Sin embargo mi amor, la dulzura con que me hablaste aunque fuese una fiera, logró apaciguarme a tal punto que pude volver a la forma humana, aún siendo noche de luna llena. Es curioso, tal vez no sólo tienes la llave de mi alma, sino además la cura a mi tortura.

̶ ¿Acaso…comes seres humanos? ̶ dijo Candy mirándolo fijamente.

̶ No Princesa, no se trata de eso. Pero si ando suelto tengo la necesidad de cazar pequeños animales, soy carnívoro. Amo la fauna, no soporto hacerles daño, además, el impacto de cualquiera al verme hizo que con George acordáramos encerrarme.

A pesar de lo abrumador que pudiese ser el manejar toda esa información, Candy sentía su corazón tan cercano al de Albert, que una cálida sensación comenzó a embargarla. Ya no estaba furiosa ni decepcionada, no podía evitar empatizar con todo el dolor que le había tocado vivir a lo largo de los años, unido al calvario de vivir encerrado para protegerla a ella y los niños. Besó entonces su mejilla, para hacerle sentir a su marido que su unión estaba intacta, pero las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Él ya estaba sobre su boca, tal vez advertido por su instinto animal, dejando esta vez que su pasión aflorara sin contenciones.

Las palabras se extinguieron, dando paso al más tórrido deseo. Candy se dejaba explorar salvajemente por este nuevo Albert, había logrado domar a la bestia, o al menos, eso creía hasta ahora. Él rasgó su camisón dejando expuesta su desnudez, comió desaforadamente de sus montes, lamiendo y succionando sin descanso, abrió sus piernas penetrándola sin aviso, fuerte, profundo. Un pequeño quejido salió de su boca, Albert la miró excitado, tomándola de las caderas para apegarla a él, con cada vaivén sus senos se movían, haciendo que él se enterrara en la unión de ambos para inhalar profundamente todo su aroma. Lo enloquecía su olor, se impregnaba en él permaneciendo por días en su cuerpo. Una de las ventajas de su condición era que podía sentir la excitación de su hembra sin siquiera tocarla, así pudo percibir que estaba lista para él, y la tomó sin más.

Candy comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que Albert debió salir de ella para llevarla a la habitación insonora. Allí, secuestrada, la amó toda la noche, sin pausas ni miramientos. La besó completa, recorrió con su lengua cada uno de sus pliegues, dejó salir su lado salvaje sin contemplaciones, llevándola al orgasmo tantas veces que finalmente le suplicó parar.

̶ ¿No que antes casi habías muerto de un ataque cardiaco? ̶ le dijo pícaramente, mientras la sujetaba del cabello, posicionado detrás de su hembra.

̶ Eres…eres malo ¡Nooo…dije que basta! Arggg… ̶ su cuerpo tembló por última vez antes de caer exhausta sobre la cama.

A partir de aquella noche, los señores Andrew cambiaron la ubicación de su habitación hasta el extremo final del corredor. Los empleados de la casa y la Sra. Elroy se extrañaron de tan repentina obstinación, pero la mirada implacable de William no permitió que alguien osara cuestionar la decisión de la pareja. Sólo George sonrió satisfecho cuando supo la novedad, dejando escapar una sentida frase que nadie comprendió:

̶ Al fin el señor William estará en casa. Los viajes terminaron Padua, por fin terminaron.

¡!Gracias por leerme!! Un pequeño regalo de Día de los Muertos para el Candymundo, y todas las Albertfans.

Un abrazo

Cordovezza.


End file.
